


Romesthesia

by hazelandglasz



Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [65]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Anesthesia, Fluff and Crack, Injury Recovery, M/M, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22389439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: Prompt: I just came out of surgery and I’m convinced you’re my partner but you’re the just the long suffering (and super hot) trainee nurse” AU !! Klaine!please and thank you ! Soooo cute and funnyyyyy ! Can Kurt be super high on painkillers ??
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Kitty Wilde, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Series: Tumblr Glee Ficlets [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1505567
Comments: 13
Kudos: 85





	Romesthesia

“Did you hear about the patient in room 21?”

Kitty seems far too enthusiastic about one of their patients for it to be normal. Blaine sighs. “No, but I’m going to hear about them, aren’t I?”

“Well, you’re on night duty, and you’ll have to be there when he wakes up, so buckle up, buttercup,” Kitty retorts, jumping up to sit on Blaine’s desk.

In response, Blaine sits back and gestures for her to go on.

“Mr. Hummel, 26, living in Bushwick, came into our care tonight because he… Drumroll, please.”

Blaine obediently drums on the desk.

“He broke his forearm against his wall, when his feet got tangled in his sheet as he tried to escape from a spider.”

Blaine’s eyes widen with every part of Kitty’s story, before he can let out a snort. “Oh my God.”

“True story.”

“That is quite an injury.”

“Dr. Chang had to operate, yes.”

They both wince at the thought, before Kitty jumps off the desk. “He’s been back in the room for 30 minutes, and Chang wants you to make sure he doesn’t get off his meds for the night.”

“Oh, special treatment.”

“Apparently, his dad is a congressman.”

Blaine nods—he remembers now. His last election in Ohio before leaving for New York was to cast a ballot for one Burt Hummel, who represented everything he hoped for his home state.

“Besides, arm injuries are really painful, so, work on your bedside manner.”

Blaine stands, straightening his scrubs. “My bedside manners are impeccable, Nurse Wilde. Don’t try to turn the table on me.”

Kitty snickers as she unbuttons her own scrubs, revealing her wrinkled  [ t-shirt ](https://rlv.zcache.com/nurse_humor_funny_t_shirt-r4833a320e9bd4524b34729dab3aaf49b_k2grj_540.jpg) . 

“My point exactly.”

Kitty’s snicker turns into a boisterous laugh as she walks out of his office. “Have fun with drugged boy!”

Blaine rolls his eyes before deciding to go to the room, just in case Mr. Hummel wakes up.

In room 21, sure enough, the man laying in bed stirs, showing every sign of the anesthesia wearing off.

Blaine is ready, a bag of painkillers in his hand ready to be attached to the I.V., when the man blinks and makes a small noise.

“Honey?”

Blaine looks around the room, but there is no one else with them. Kitty didn’t say anything about Mr. Hummel having a significant other, but you never know.

“Hum, welcome back Mr. Hummel. Is everything okay?”

The man smiles tiredly (or, more accurately, druggedly). “Oh, sweetie, Mr. Hummel is my father, you know that.”

O-okay then.

Blaine sits down, checking whether everything is, in fact, okay with his patient. 

“You’re so pretty.”

Blaine blushes, his eyes looking up from Mr. Hummel’s wrist to his face and, well.

It is a nice face.

He laughs, a bit embarrassed and really glad that there is no one else in the room to record that exchange and use it to annoy him to the rest of his days in this hospital. “Well, um, thank you. I appreciate th—”

Blaine would have finished that sentence if Mr. Hummel had not tried to pet his cheek with his casted hand. Grabbing it as delicately as possible, he puts it back on Mr. Hummel’s chest.

“I’m so happy you’re here with me.”

The man has a soft smile on his face, soft enough that it tugs at Blaine’s heartstrings in a way he has not experienced in a long time.

“Don’t worry,” he says, keeping his hand on top of the cast, “I’m not going anywhere.”

“‘Course not,” Mr. Hummel says, before blowing Blaine a kiss.

“Here,” Blaine says, after clearing his throat, “drink some water.”

“Hmm, yesss.”

The man drinks from the straw, looking so young as he does that Blaine relaxes a bit.

Too much, too soon.

“I love you so much,” Mr. Hummel says between two mouthfuls of water. 

“Oh. Thank you?”

“You’re welcome,” he replies decisively, before drinking some more. “You should love me too.”

“I should?” Blaine laughs. “Seems a bit rushed, I mean, we only meant today. I’m all for romance, but even for me that is a bit…”

“We haven’t met today,” Mr. Hummel says with a pout. “We met a long time ago, don’t you remember me?”

Blaine cocks his head to the side. “Mr. Hummel, what’s my name?”

His patient looks confused for a moment. “I can’t remember. But I just woke up. And I know one thing.”

“What is it?”

“Some day, your last name will be my last name.”

Blaine blinks. “Really?”

“Yep. At the chapel.”

“I’m not sure I like the chapel very much,” Blaine replies, considering the small hospital chapel and its lack of windows.

“Why not?!” Mr. Hummel exclaims, positively outraged.

“Now, now, I’m kidding,” Blaine says, smiling against his better judgment.

“I think we should get,” Mr. Hummel says, pausing to take a sip, “ _ maaaaaa-rried _ !”

Oh wow.

“I should have recorded it all,” Blaine whispers.

“What?”

“Oh, nothing.”

Mr. Hummel beams at him, eyes closing again. “You’re so adorable,” he says, voice dropping to a whisper. “I wish I could kiss you.”

“Maybe later,” Blaine whispers back, knowing that, if anything, that will help appease his patient back to sleep.

A frown appears between his eyebrows. “It hurts. I’m scared,” he whispers again, and Blaine goes to attach the bag of painkillers. “No!” he exclaims. “Don’t leave me!”

Blaine takes hold of Mr. Hummel’s uninjured hand as soon as he gets on the other side of the bed, attaching the bag to the I.V. one handed. “Shh, shh, it’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

“Hm. Where—where are my clothes?”

Instead of calming down and falling back to sleep, Mr. Hummel seems more agitated. 

“Hey, it’s going to be alright. You’re in the hospital?”

“The hospital?!” Mr. Hummel exclaims, dropping Blaine’s hand and trying to sit up. “Why am I in the hospital?”

Blaine takes Mr. Hummel’s hand, squeezing his fingers until he squeezes back. “You broke your arm. You got an operation, and now you’ll be fine.”

The patient does calm down at that, rubbing his thumb along Blaine’s hand. “You’re so sweet. I love you so much.” He lets out a happy sigh. “What would I do without you?”

Blaine can only laugh. 

“We are the cutest couple ever.”

“Oh, definitely.”

“And we will get married.”

“Sure.”

“In blue.”

“A blue wedding?”

“A blue wedding.”

“Okay.”

“And I want a blue wedwing.”

“A what?”

Mr. Hummel drinks some more water. “A. Blue. Wed. Ring.”

“Ah! A blue wedding ring. Okay.”

“Satyre.”

Blaine frowns. “Don’t you mean sapphire?”

Mr. Hummel frowns before beaming at Blaine, eyes closed. “See? That’s why I love you.”

Before Blaine can react, a loud snore comes out of his patient’s mouth, head lolling to the side as he falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

Blaine stands, checking that everything is on track. If everything goes smoothly, Mr. Hummel should have a quiet night and wake up a bit dizzy but in full possession of his mental capacity.

As far as weird anesthesia experience go, this moment was a fairly cute one.

Blaine closes the door quietly and proceeds to move on to the next room.

After all, as cute as he may be, Mr. Hummel is not the only patient needing Blaine.

#

When Kurt wakes up, his mouth feels as dry as a desert, and his arm feels painful and heavy.

“Ow.”

Someone moves around the room to stand next to his bed. “Good morning, Mr. Hummel,” a male voice says cheerfully. “How are we feeling this morning?”

Kurt painstakingly opens his eyes, and either the painkillers are distorting reality to make it look more appealing, or this hospital has hired some gorgeous male nurses.

“I, um.” Kurt pauses, mouth dry now for several reasons.

“I’m sure you must be thirsty—here,” the nurse tells Kurt, sitting down next to the bed and holding a glass with a straw for him.

Kurt empties the cup before looking up. “Hi.”

“Hi,” the nurse replies with a grin. “Did you sleep well?”

“Um. I, I did, thank you, Mister…?”

“I’m Blaine.”

“I’m Kurt.”

They look at each other for a moment before Blaine steps away from the chair to put the cup away.

“Do you remember what happened when you woke up?”

Kurt frowns at Blaine’s back. “What… I woke up and you were there, offering water?”

Blaine turns back, his grin wider. “Ah. So you don’t remember. It’s okay.”

“Did I do something… untoward?” 

“Not exactly,” Blaine replies, coming closer to check Kurt’s vitals and jotting them down onto his file. “You were…” he pauses, before looking at Kurt with a faint blush on his cheeks, “...you were cute, drugged out of your mind.”

“Ah?” Kurt tries to jog his memory, but nothing comes back to him. Then he shrugs. “I’ve been called worse.”

Blaine chuckles. “I bet. How is the pain?”

Kurt looks down at the blue cast around his arm. “Manageable.”

“Good.” Blaine writes it down too, before taking a deep breath. “Well, then. I should leave you to it. My colleagues will be here in a short moment.”

“You’re leaving?”

Blaine looks startled. “Um. Yes? The day-time team is in charge now?”

“But—” Kurt starts, a fuzzy memory from the past evening coming to mind. “You said you were not going anywhere.”

Blaine’s face softens. “So you do remember.”

“Just... just that part.”

“I see.” Blaine comes to stand next to the bed and closes his fingers around Kurt’s forearm. “What I meant was that you wouldn’t be left alone. And you won’t.”

“Ah. Well. Thank you for being there when I rambled.” Kurt would very much like for Blaine to stop looking at him with that gentle smile. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow,” Blaine says as he stands, adjusting his scrubs. “But I think you’ll be gone. I wish you good health and, um,” Blaine pauses, his lips stretched into a crooked smile, “good luck against the spider.”

Kurt lets out a disbelieving laugh as Blaine exits the room.

_ Holy shit, _ he thinks.  _ I’m in love. _

**Author's Note:**

> TBC?


End file.
